Gas turbine engines, such as those utilized in commercial aircraft, typically include a compressor section that compresses gas passing through the turbine engine, and a turbine section in which the compressed gas expands, thereby forcing rotational movement of the turbine. Between two portions of the turbine section is a structural frame. The structural frame is referred to in this disclosure as a mid-turbine frame. The mid-turbine frame provides structural support to the turbine engine housing, as well as incorporating a section of the gas flowpath.
In order to protect the engine housing from heat originating from the gasses flowing through a vane pack in the mid-turbine frame, a heat shield is incorporated into the mid-turbine frame between an outer diameter case of the gas turbine engine and the gas flowpath. Current heat shields utilize multiple segments that are bolted or welded to the body of the mid-turbine frame, and combine to form a single heat shield after assembly. The heat shield components are designed to accommodate the structural struts of the mid-turbine frame. The fasteners used to hold the heat shield in place within the mid-turbine frame, further provide a thermal pathway for heat to escape through the heat shield.